1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an operator for opening and closing a window and more particularly to an operator designed to prevent backdrive, rotate 180.degree. for left and right hand applications and also to an operator designed for drop-in assembly, as well as a method of assembling the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operator mechanisms for opening windows are of course well known in the art. However, one of the problems associated with most operators is the fact that when the window is in an open position, the window is subject to back and forth motions caused by wind or other external forces. This back and forth motion of the window is transferred to the operator and the operator will tend to move, thereby causing the window to open even further. Further, window operators have a direct drive between the handle, which operates the operator, and the worm gear which in turn drives the operator arm. That is, the gears are generally in axial alignment.
When window operators are operated by persons without great physical strength, it is sometimes difficult for the handle to be turned. The handle can not necessarily be made longer as a longer handle will interfere with other portions of the window as the handle is rotated. Most handles are at an angle of approximately 30.degree. from the horizontal.
Operator mechanisms typically have a worm gear which is perpendicular to the face of the window when the window is closed. In doing so, the worm gear is positioned on one side of the gear on the arm. By doing so, this prevents rotation of the arm from going a full 180.degree.. This necessitates the design of both a right and left handed operator depending upon whether the window opens to the right or to the left.
Still further, when assembling operators, the many various component of the operators have to be assembled by hand, while components are typically inserted inside of cavities or other complex arrangements. The assembly of these operators would be hard to automate.
The operator of the present invention is designed to address the problems associated with the prior art devices. The invention provides for an operator mechanism which substantially reduces the backdrive effect. Further, the invention utilizes a transverse design for the gearing so as to provide for a compact design which also allows for the operator to be unhanded. Further, the handle forms approximately 45.degree. from the horizon, thereby allowing for greater leverage while the handle of the operator is turned. Still further, the present invention provides for a unique design which allows the assembly of the operator by insertion or "dropping in" of the components from a single direction, thereby allowing the assembly of the operator to be easily automated.